Love and trust?
by Opaleye
Summary: Draco and Hermione pretend to go out on Dumbledores orders, Draco tries to take advantage countless times but Hermione is having none of it and gets revenge... a lot! he he!
1. Love and trust?

He he. My first fanfic, please review so I can write many, many more!  
  
DM/HG- just because I love them both and wish I could have a Draco Malfoy live figurine to keep in my pocket. Please don't think I'm strange lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... etc... blah blah blah... you know the score!  
  
Set in their 7th year after the war with Voldemort. The goodies won, obviously, yey! Dracos mother and father are both dead and he couldn't be happier about not having to work for the dark lord, however, he is still an insufferable prick.  
  
Love and Trust Chapter 1:  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying, casually, on the couch in his new common room, the head boys commonroom to be exact, well and the head girls. Yesterday he had been given the frightful news that he would be sharing his commonroom with Granger, not to mention sharing his bathroom! Although he couldn't imagine her spending much time preening herself in it, in fact he hadnt even seen her since their return to Hogwarts yesterday, which suited him just fine. His mind began to wander and he found himself thinking of Pansy parkinson. He had managed to get her in the sack during the last week of term then had spent his holiday trying to ignore her pathetic letters and, in one case, howler. It wasn't that he didn't like her it was just that she hadn't been that particularly good and he didn't want a repeat performance so, he figured, it would be best to let her calm down before approaching her again for help in any lessons.  
  
At that moment he heard the statue at the entrance to the commonroom spring to life and he lifted his head slightly to see Granger walk in with her eyes fixed straight ahead and her precious books held close to her chest.  
  
wow!  
  
Granger actually looked good! He couldn't believe it, she had certainly changed over the summer. Or was it that she wasn't wearing her usual, baggy, robe as school didn't officially start until tomorrow? As she strode towards her room he noticed her hair was sleek and smooth and she had grown quite a bit taller showing off her long legs which rose only to be hidden beneath a short denim skirt. Her books were pressed against her breasts (Hang on a minute... when did Granger get breasts?) drawing attention to her clevage and her holiday tan.  
  
"What are you looking at Malfoy?" she fired at him before entering her room and slamming her door behind her without waiting for a reply.  
  
This jerked him out of his thoughts and he was repulsed at himself for even thinking she was good-looking.  
  
"Filthy, mudblood bitch" he spat quietly whilst turning onto his back and losing himself, once again in his thoughts, chuckling every now and then at the memories he had of Pansy and how uncomfortable she had seemed that night.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning to the sound of her new magical alarm clock buzzing in her ear. 'Now you need not disturb your neighbour, they won't hear a thing!' or so the advert had said at least. She hoped it had worked and Draco was still fast asleep in his bed it would certainly help with her plan to leave her new abode early and enter it again late every night. She didn't want to spend any time with Malfoy that she didn't have to.  
  
She crawled out of bed and glanced in her wall mirror and smiled to herself. That new straightning mousse was fantastic and was guaranteed to last for at least seven days, she hoped the boys at Hogwarts would appreciate it, she was sick of guys never noticing her unless they wanted help with their homework! Well, she thought, her new look seems to have had the desired effect already, Justins jaw nearly hit the floor yesterday when she had entered the Gryffindor commonroom. He he!  
  
She quickly removed her nightshirt, magic'd her dirty clothes from yesterday to the laundry-room where shed wash them later wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the bathroom still trying to be as quiet as possible for fear of waking the annoying slytherin next door. She pushed down slowly on the handle to the bathroom door and found it locked.  
  
Shit!  
  
He had got there first.  
  
"Malfoy hurry up in that fucking bathroom!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
JESUS!!!  
  
Draco alomost slipped on his way into the bathtub. What was she doing up this early? He had thought he could avoid her, obviously not.  
  
"Relax Granger" He called back "I won't be long... It doesnt take much to get me looking the way I do"  
  
"I can tell" she added sarcastically  
  
"It's called natural beauty Granger, I'm sure you could look it up in one of your books"  
  
She rolled her eyes "Just hurry the fuck up". 


	2. The proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... etc... blah blah blah... you know the score!  
  
Love and trust Chapter 2:  
  
Hermione collapsed on her bed cursing Malfoy under her breath for sneaking into the bathroom before her and lay motionless for several minutes thinking about the year ahead. She hoped it would not be like this every morning, she would like some time in her bathroom, that vain little prick!  
  
Eventually, after about twenty minutes of seething, there was a loud rap on her bathroom door followed by his drawling voice  
  
"I'm finished now... "  
  
"Finally" she fumed, straightning the towel around herself then marching towards the door, slamming it open... straight into Malfoys face...  
  
"oouuuchhh!!!! you stupid bitch... that bloody hurt!" he cried out, grabbing furiously at his nose and rubbing it to ease the pain yet making it glow a brighter shade of pink than it already was.  
  
This only made the, seemingly perfect situation better for Hermione as she mentally similarised Draco with Rudolf the reindeer. She began to giggle, although she tried to hide it, whilst apologising rarther half heartedly  
  
"sorry... Malfoy, I didn't... realise you were so... close" she managed gasping for air by the end of it.  
  
"Think it's funny do you Granger?" he spat "I'll show you something bloody terrifing in a minute"  
  
She regained her composure and leaned closer towards his face studying it very quickly. "yeah that is pretty shocking" she sarcastically replied before exploding in a fit of laughter once again.  
  
At this he stormed out into his room cursing the day she became head girl.  
  
********************************************************  
  
That morning went by quite well for both Hermione and Draco, they wern't set to see each other until fifth lesson but, in a stroke of luck for Hermione, she was called to the headmasters office during lunch and was told to send her school things to her room as she would not need them for the rest of the day. So, after Ron had collered a house elf to take Her things away and Hermione had gave him a dissaproving look for it "What!" he had replied witha slight grin, "they love it", she set off up the staircase to the gargoyle statue outside dumbledores office. Then realised that she didn't know the password. Crap! She was about to turn around and try to find a teacher when the gargoyle suddenly sprung to life and out stepped Dumbledore and...  
  
"Malfoy...?"  
  
"Ahhh Hermione" Dumbledore smiled "Excellent timing, yes excellent. Well Draco and I have had a slight... discussion" at this he looked at Malfoy, indicating that their conversation had led to more than a slight discussion. "and we have come to an agreement"  
  
"A...an agreement about what professor?" Hermione chirped in very confused  
  
"Urmm... Draco if you could wait here for us please..." he conjured up a comfortable looking arm-chair "and we will be back down momenmtarily"  
  
Malfoy sat but did not seem at all comfortable, in fact, he seemed to have quite a lot on his mind and Hermione stepped onto the escalating stairs with Dumbledore not knowing what was about to be said and not realising that in about ten minutes she would gladly go back to being confused.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"You want me to WHAT???" Hermione sprang out of the chair she was sitting in by Dumbledores desk, absolutly livid. "No way. I do not want people to think THAT"  
  
"Hermione please calm down, let me explain things first"  
  
At her headmasters words she realised that her outbreak was uncalled for and she sat back down blushing with embarrassment but still adament that she should not, would not go out with DRACO MALFOY!  
  
"You have seen the way the students in this school are behaving It's a complete shambles... fights in the hallways, duelings at lunch. It is not on and you two as head boy and head girl should try to set an example"  
  
"Can't we just TELL them to behave?" she moaned  
  
Dumbledore sighed "I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to, Hermione, but I think you should have a word with Draco, he has already accepted the proposition  
  
"What! are you kidding"  
  
He left the room to fetch Draco  
  
"Well thats a turnout for the books" she mumbled to herself. 


	3. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... etc... blah blah blah... you know the score!  
  
Love and Trust Chapter 3:  
  
Moments later the office door opened and in walked Malfoy looking a lot calmer than before and even sporting a slight grin  
  
"Well hello Hermione, my love" he smirked and sat on the edge of Dumbledores desk, opposite her. "What's this I hear about you denying your obvious attraction for me? You can't keep those feelings bottled up forever you know"  
  
"Save the shit Malfoy" she spat "I'm not doing this and I can't believe your willing to either"  
  
"Oh get real" he replied, growing serious and moving from the edge of the desk to the seat beside her "Can you seriously tell me that there isn't a few people whose faces you would love to see when they heard THAT sort of news about us?" He smiled at the dawning look on her face, as she thought of Pansy bloody Parkinson and the rest of those slytherin sluts who had given her crap for the past six years and she looked at him, considering the proposition  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on" he broke in "This would be the biggest news in Hogwarts. Half the bloody school will be pissed off by it. It will be hilarious"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I'm not sure... until people get along better I suppose" he shrugged  
  
"I suppose we will be helping the student body..." she rationalised  
  
"exactly"  
  
"Ok then, where's Dumbledore?"  
  
"Follow me" He walked to the door of the office, opened it and bowed her out, she couldn't resist a slight giggle.  
  
When they reached the opening at the bottom of the stairs Malfoy slid his arm around Hermiones waist, and grinned broadly at Dumbledore who had occupied the comfy chair with a bag of sherbet lemons.  
  
He smiled at the sight of them together.  
  
"Excellent, so, you have accepted then Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes" she replied looking at the floor and blushing slightly  
  
Draco noticed this and tightened his grip around her saying "Don't worry professor I'll whip her into shape. We'll be the perfect couple in no time"  
  
Hermione looked jokingly shocked at Draco and Dumbledore replied "Yes, well, I must warn you Mr Malfoy that Miss Granger here is quite a whiz at both attack and defence spells and has my full permission to, well, defend herself, understood?"  
  
Hermione cried "Yes Sir!" a little too excitedly for Draco's liking and he, uncomfortably, removed his arm from around her waist.  
  
The headmaster chuckled saying "Well you two should probably get back to your friends to, ermm... give them the good news, and remember this must stay between the two of you. As far as anyone else is concerned you two are an item" Looking directly at Hermione, he added "You may not tell your friends the truth" to which she began to protest but he had already vanished.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and said "Well I guess we should get back to the great hall then. This shouldn't be too distressing I'm like a God to those people anyway" and he began to walk away from her.  
  
"Moron" she muttered and followed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione had been sat back with her friends for just a few minutes when she heard the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson ring through the hall  
  
"YOUR WHAT!" she cried  
  
"Wonder what's gone on there?" Harry asked questioningly looking from Hermione to Ron  
  
"I've no idea" Hermione lied trying to flatten herself further down in the bench to avoid Pansy seeing her  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Shit!  
  
"There's something I have to tell you" Hermione rushed hoping she could tell them before they heard it from Parkinson  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!" hushed Ron "she's coming over here! ooohhhh someone's gonna get it" he added cheerfully  
  
Yeah me thought Hermione and she turned around fully intent on leaving until something hit her square in the face  
  
*SMACK* Pansys hand connected with her face and now she was raising it for another blow. Harry and Ron both stood up to defend their friend but someone else got there first.  
  
Draco grabbed Pansys hand from behind her and whipped her around "You will apologise to my girlfriend for that" he roared  
  
"Excuse me!?" Ron interjected but Hermione shushed him immediately not wanting him to draw anymore attention to them and going even redder in the face  
  
"NOW!" yelled Malfoy and Pansy saw fire rage in his eyes before slowly turning her head to Hermione  
  
"Sorry" she spat, then pulled her arm out of his grip and stalked out of the room.  
  
Every eye was still upon them so Draco cupped Hermiones face in his hands and whispered "Are you ok?" she nodded and he took her hand saying "come on love we're going back to our room" and led her out of the great hall. The second they walked through the door voices broke through the silence and Draco smiled knowing they were talking about him!  
  
Hermione had been in shock but she hit reality hard and found herself being pulled through the corridor by Draco who was obviously very pleased with himself. She yanked her arm out of his grip and stared daggers at him while he turned around to see what was the matter.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
and so she began... "What? Bloody what he asks... you know fine well WHAT. I've just been slapped in the face by your stupid little slut because of you!"  
  
"yeah well, I have to admit I didn't expect that. Lets call it an added bonus" he laughed, unable to hide his glee.  
  
She gave him one of her most disgusted looks and stormed away from him towards her room.  
  
He didn't bother catching her up. If he didn't see her again tonight then he would definatly see her tomorrow and what fun tomorrow was going to be he thought, chuckling to himself. 


	4. unwanted feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... etc... blah blah blah... you know the score!  
  
Love and Trust Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione did not sleep well that night and felt like shit the next morning because of it. She scraped her way to the bathroom which was, surprisingly, empty and had a long, hot shower to revive herself. She looked in the mirror hoping to God Pansy had'nt marked her, she'd just love that the bitch, but luckily she could see no signs of bruising and as she dried her hair she felt the mousse's magic flow through it straightening every curl wonderfully and she told herself that today was going to be better than yesterday, she'd make fucking sure of that.  
  
she left her room in a determined state and found Malfoy asleep on the couch (was he drooling?)  
  
"Fucking idiot" she said and threw her bag on top of him making him jump  
  
"What th.. well hello my sweet" he cooed softly sending a slight shiver through her, which she hated herself for. He noticed it to and got up off the couch. He changed out of his grubby clothes and into fresh ones with a flick of his wand then moved slowly over to her wrapping his arms, once again around her waist.  
  
"So how are you this morning?" he whispered into her ear letting his lips brush against her lobe as if by accident  
  
"Fine" she muttered, glancing down and trying to wriggle out of his grip  
  
He felt her moving uncomfortably and let go of her waist grabbing a book from the table behind her and pretending to study the back of it intently while still speaking to her "Ready for another day as a couple?" He placed the book back down and looked back at her but she just rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the door  
  
oh well, he thought, perhaps she wasn't as interested as I thought. Never mind I'll just get some slytherin... hang on does this mean I can't shag other girls? If he did and they blabbed about it then his and Hermiopnes relationship would be over before it really began completly defeating the object. Shit! he hadn't thought this through properly!  
  
He followed her out.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione heard him running up behind her and she turned to wait for him. She knew they should walk into the Hall together to make it seem like they were a real couple and she also knew that they should probably share a kiss before seperating for their tables. The thought of it turned her stomach and excited it at the same time. She hated the excited part of herself. This is Draco Malfoy she told herself but this didn't seem to calm excitable Hermione.  
  
Just then she saw Pansy and a bunch of her friends walking up from the dungeons towards the Great Hall and without thinking she wrapped her arm around Dracos waist and smiled at him intently hoping Pansy would look their way. Draco had also seen Pansy and knew fine well what Hermione was doing but it didn't stop him from draping his arm over her shoulder and grinning back at her. Both of them saw Pansy look at them, out of the corner of their eyes, and she snuck her nose in the air and marched at full speed to beat them into the Hall. Hermione was giddy with glee and was still glowing when they entered the Hall and Malfoy turned to her with his arms tightly around her. He leaned forward quickly and kissed her very passionatly. It was slow at first but as his tongue parted her lips and found it's way to her own he quickened the pace and she joined him, carressing his tongue with hers until eventually she remembered where she was and pulled away from him, said goodbye and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny squeeled with excitment when Hermione joined her at the table "You are the talk of the school, everyone saw what happened yesterday and those who didn't know enought details to think they did!" she was obviously very excited "so come on, I want all the details!"  
  
"Not now Gin please" she whispered glancing up at her friends Harry and Ron who were sat opposite her. Neither paid any attention to the fact that she was there although Ron had gone slightly pink around the neck, an indication that he was pissed off!  
  
"Hi guys" she tried almost pleadingly causing Harry to glance at her and offer a quiet "hi" back but Ron continued to stare at his food. She tried again  
  
"How are you this morning Ron"  
  
Without lifting his head he replied "Fine, come on Harry we better get going" and with that both her best friends gathered their things together and stalked away from her. She was gutted!  
  
"Oh Herm, don't mind them" Ginny added cheerfully "their just jelous gits, they'll come around, now come on I need to know how this happened!"  
  
That was when she realised just how little planning she and Draco had done for their 'relationship', she didn't know how they had gotten into this situation, who had asked who, when they had 'fell in love'? she would have to talk to Draco.  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
"But..." she called after her friend but she had already left the table.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione headed towards the slytherin table and caught Malfoys eye on the way, he smirked, realising she was coming towards him but did not get up or move towards her in anyway. Oh no, she would have to come to him.  
  
"Draco...honey" the word nearly burned her throat "can I talk to you for a minute please?"  
  
"Ooohhh sounds like your gonna get your marching orders Malfoy" one slytherin boy added mockingly. Draco leaned over the table and smacked him over the head *ouch*  
  
"Of course darling" he smiled at Hermione and followed her out of the Hall.  
  
Hermione led them into a deserted classroom and locked the door sealing the entire room witha silencing charm. "We need to sort some things out"  
  
"Couldn't wait to get me alone again eh Granger?" Malfoy teased walking slowly towards her  
  
"Malfoy this is serious, this plan of ours is seriously lacking I don't even know what to tell people about how we got together or why, It's got to be believable"  
  
"Just tell them it's for the fantastic sex, thats believable" he replied a seductive smile spreading accross his lips as her back touched the wall behind her and he closed in against her warm body. "Oh Please..." she started but was silenced when he pressed his hips closer to her and she felt how excited he was, even through his robes  
  
Jesus! What am I letting myself in for?  
  
He moved his face closer to hers until their lips were almost touching and she felt his hot breath tickle her lips as he spoke "You know it would be fantastic" and he pushed his mouth onto hers searching desperatly with his tongue until she guided her own into his mouth to.  
  
His hands slid around to her back and he pulled her closer to him a slight moan escaping her lips.  
  
What am I doing? She kept thinking this but before she was able to put much thought into it he would take her mind away from any worries by grabbing her harder or moving her closer to him. She was loving it! She moved her hands up around his neck and into his hair ruffling up his perfect golden locks  
  
"What the..."  
  
A strange voice had shattered the silence and Hermione pushed Malfoy off her and jumped back in lightning speed to look in the direction of the voice.  
  
Shit! It was Harry  
  
Hermione felt like she had been hit in the stomach. What had she done? How could she ever explain this? Even when their 'relationship' was over she couldn't convince Harry that it was fake now could she? Not after he'd caught them like this.  
  
"Sorry... didn't mean to disturb..."  
  
"No, Harry... please it's fine...anyway we need to talk, please" she urged but he turned his back to her.  
  
"Theres nothing to talk about... You..." he let his words slip and stormed out of the room with Hermione running after him, desperatly trying to get him to listen to her.  
  
draco figured he should probably get out of there, if potty potter had been on his way in here then the rest of his Gryffindor gang would be on the way and he wasn't in the mood for that onslaught. He went back to his room to relieve a little built up tension.  
  
He he. So... wot do u guys think??? Come on more reviews!!!...  
  
dreamer-1014: I don't actually know why Draco accepted so quick to be honest I didn't realise it sounded so odd until now so I will try to write a reason for it into the story later. Thanks! hope you like this chapter. 


	5. Hogsmeade

"Honestly Granger, you can't avoid me forever. We are a couple now remember!" Draco shouted through the door to Hermione who was sulking in her room.  
  
So she was 'Granger' again was she?  
  
"So Potter doesn't want to know anymore... so what? That's not much of a loss anyway if you ask me"  
  
"Well I didn't!" she yelled back, obviously through a fit of tears.  
  
Good God, do girls cry about everything?  
  
"Hermione please, this is ridiculous, It's a Friday night and we aren't at dinner what will everyone be thinking? I will not have people believe that you are avoiding me, your meant to be my girlfriend for crying out loud." He was starting to get impatient now, this was not how he had thought his night would go.  
  
"Oh don't worry" she sobbed "They'll think were too busy shagging or something after what Harry will have told them, so relax, your reputation will be fine!" She continued to cry.  
  
He hadn't thought of that! Excellent, well he felt much better now, and so decided to go for a bath, hoping that she would have cheered up by the morning as they were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together and he really wanted some of those new 'pinkie pecker' sweets, could be fun to slip a couple of those into Crabbe's tea tomorrow night. A nice 'little' surprise for that dog he was shagging at the minute! He laughed to himself.  
  
********************************************************  
  
But Hermione had not cheered up the next morning and Malfoy, not wanting to be seen going without his girlfriend (what would people say?), had to stay behind and keep her company. And he had also had to ask Crabbe and Goyle to get him some 'pinkie peckers' from Hogsmeade. Who would he use them on now?  
  
"Your ruining this entire day for me!" He yelled at her closed door while storming around the head students quarters. "I had been looking forward to this trip for ages, but here you go wrecking it, thinking of no-one but yourself and that ridiculous fight with Potter, It's pathetic... blah blah... childish... blah blah blah..." He rambled on like this almost all day, getting angrier and angrier the more she refused to reply to him, until eventually...  
  
"That's it, I'm going out, please let me know when you've come to your senses so we can get on with our lives again!" and with that he stormed out, not really knowing where he was heading.  
  
Hermione lay snuggled in her bed, she wondered if the silencing charm around her room was really necessary as she couldn't imagine Malfoy having much more to say to her at the minute anyway, he wasn't very good when it came to girls being upset as she had found out last night. So, after ten minutes of pondering, she picked up her wand and lifted the charm from her room only to hear the entrance slam shut. Where could he be going she wondered?  
  
It was almost 7 in the afternoon and Hermione felt very refreshed after her long 'lie-in' so she quickly showered then went to the living area to study. She had only just sorted out her books and things when there was a noise at the entrance. It sounded as though someone couldn't remember the password so the statue was refusing to let them in. She stood up and walked towards the back of the statue to listen better and she heard the unmistakable voice of Crabbe on the other side.  
  
"I don't know... he didn't tell me the password.. Look I just wanna drop some stuff off... could I just...?"  
  
"You most certainly can not" replied the statue "without the password no student may enter or leave the premises of which I am guarding, that's a rule right there! (A/N: anybody watch Tucker? He he)  
  
Even though it was quite entertaining to listen to Crabbe mutter and mumble at the statue, Hermione simply did not have time for it and so she gave the statue it's password "Peppermint creams" (Dumbledores choice) and watched as the statue slid aside to reveal a very annoyed looking Crabbe.  
  
"Here, there Dracos" he said thrusting a bag of something into Hermiones hands, sending an angry look towards the statue, and stalking off back to his common room.  
  
She threw the bag onto the living area table, packed up her stuff and went to bed.  
  
20minutes ater Draco entered the room again looking flushed. He had spent most of the day outside in the cold.  
  
"Hmmm Grangers sweets" he said catching a look at the bag and yanking it open. "Don't mind if I do" he popped one into his mouth and, with a glance at her door (will she ever calm down?) he entered his room for the night.  
  
Oooooohh think u can guess whats happened he he he? i will update soon so please keep R&R i love to hear from u. even constructive critisisms are welcome.  
  
Funguss: Thank for the review I know wot ya mean about the soppyness lol altho sumtimes I do like that wen im in the rite mood lol. btw i rated ur story it was pretty good  
  
rhiannan24: thanks Im thinkin up a reason for Dracos quick acceptance and have something in mind but you will have to wait to see wot it is.  
  
roxystarusa: Glad you liked it. please keep reading. thanks 


	6. pinkie peckers'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... etc... blah blah blah... you know the score!  
  
Love and Trust Chapter 6:  
  
Hermione was snug in bed enjoying a particularly nice dream about a pool of butterbeer when all of a sudden she was woken by a horrible noise  
  
"Ahhhh.. Oh good god... JESUS!!!" It sounded like someone was drowning in the butterbeer, wait that couldn't be right, hang on she was in her room not in a giant pool, so what was that noise?  
  
"aaahhhhhhhh fuck, fuck, fuck" It sounded like Draco?! Yes it was definatly him and his cries were coming from the bathroom. She quickly threw herself out of bed and ran towards the bathroom door, wrenching it open to reveal a completely naked Malfoy  
  
"Whoa, sorry" she squealed turning the other way quickly.  
  
Hmmm... not quite what I imagined from all those rumours, she thought to herself, a good 5 inches had been exagerated in the stories she had heard.  
  
Draco's eyes widened when she entered and he flung his hands down fast, to cover his personals. Not that he needed both hands mind!  
  
"Granger" he cried, as though reading her mind, "do not start judging on what you've just seen" his voice was shaking and Hermione tried hard not to laugh. "I'm not... on...top form at the minute... something's happened... it's shrunk!" his voice became very high pitched at these last two words while he frantically thought about what could have happened. For a fleeting second he was glad that he hadn't been able to use those 'pinkie peckers' on someone now that he realised how destroying it actually was... Hang on, those bloody sweets!  
  
"You did this" he cried causing Hermione to turn around looking bewildered to see him pointing a very shaky finger at him. "You did this to get me back, that's so low, I... you..."  
  
"Malfoy what are you talking about this is ridiculous what were you screaming about?"  
  
"My... thing!" he replied in obvious distress  
  
"Well that's pathetic" she added, clicking on to what he was talking about "ok so it's nothing special but come on, there are worse. And what have I possibly done about that?"  
  
He stared at her in amazement, she sounded so sincere, perhaps she didn't know anything about it, but then... Oh God! The sweets off the table.  
  
"Did Crabbe call here yesterday?" he asked  
  
"Yes, but really what has that got to do with..."  
  
Oh good god, he had eaten his own 'pinkie peckers'  
  
Oh well, he thought, at least I can't have sex and humiliate myself, is that supposed to be better? What will I do? Is it reversible? I need to get to Hogsmeade... he lost himself in his fast train of thought until he became aware that Hermione was still talking  
  
"...I mean you can blame me all you like but honestly I..."  
  
"I gotta go" he called as he ran out of the bathroom still completely naked.  
  
Nice ass, she thought, still a complete idiot though.  
  
She looked towards the tub and realised that Draco had already ran a nice steamy bath. Well, someone should make use of it, she thought, taking off her clothes and stepping into the bath. She heard Draco topple over and bang in to various things in his mad rush throughout his room then she heard him slam the door on his way out and she burst into laughter.  
  
Oh God I crack myself up! Fancy him actually eating his own trick sweets. Well, of course, I knew he would when I left them there for him, the greedy pig!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Draco ran full speed towards the hospital wing, he had to get this sorted before school tomorrow, he was not going out like this! (A/N Oh arn't men vain he he)  
  
He raced around the corner outside the wing and charged through the door huffing and panting.  
  
"Madame... Pomfrey... I ... need... help" his breath was coming in short sharp bursts and he felt light headed.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" she asked turning from the bed she was hovering over and looking immensely worried. "Come on what is it?" she started to hustle over to him but Draco had just noticed whose bed she had been hovering over... "Potter? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What's it to do with you, Malfoy?" He spat back with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Now now" hushed Madame Pomfrey "Harry just had a bit of an accident on the quidditch pitch that's all, now Draco please tell me what is the matter with you"  
  
No way, he thought, no way am I telling her what's wrong with me in front of him. "Umm... it... it doesn't matter really... just felt a slight light- headed but I'm alright now, must have been something I ate" he headed for the door at a slightly slower pace than before and headed back to his common room hearing Madame Pomfrey calling after him.  
  
"Well maybe we should keep you the night anyway, just to be sure" But he had no intention of going back there.  
  
I guess it's back to Granger he thought.  
  
Hang on! Granger, that's it. She's awesome at spells and stuff maybe she can help me.  
  
Two minutes later he was giving the password to the statue outside his quarters and was walking through his living room. He strode towards her door and knocked hard, but got no reply. Listening closely he heard that there was music coming from the bathroom end of her room. That little bitch has taken my bath!  
  
Right!  
  
He burst through his own door then stood staring at the entrance to the bathroom while he grabbed his wand from his pocket. "Opendum" he yelled and the door almost flew off its hinges  
  
"Aaahhhhh" Hermione squealed grabbing frantically over the edge of the bathtub for a towel and almost slipping out onto the floor. She slipped her fingers around the corner of a towel and had just started to tug on it when Draco pulled it from her grip. She was glad she'd decided to have bubbles in her bath.  
  
"Oh no Granger, you're going to stay right there until you help me, and if I were you, I'd be quick, those bubbles won't last forever you know" a smile spread across his lips but soon disappeared when his thoughts were brought back to the matter in hand.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" she snapped, embarrassed at the situation she had let herself be caught in.  
  
Keen to get the whole thing over with Draco told her exactly what had happened and what he needed from her ("some sort of... enlarging charm?" he had asked) while she sat listening the smirk on her face getting bigger and bigger. "...and wipe that damn look off your face while your at it. This isn't funny" he finished  
  
She could only look at him, she knew there was no such spell and that the sweets effects didn't wear off for 5 days, but she didn't want to tell him that, she wanted her towel back!  
  
Hope you all like it so far. Please review it makes my day to read all the things you guys say and any constructive criticisms are also welcome, they can only help right! 


	7. A quick solution

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in this story. Just the stupid plot!  
  
I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I've had course essays to do and loadsa revision for my exams and I'm afraid it's only gonna get worse. But I promise when my exams are over I will dedicate my life to the stories I am writing.  
  
Thank you for being patient and reviewing.

  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Well I thought it looked fine and you shouldn't dwell on what's happened" she said as earnestly as she could, she didn't fancy her chances of getting out of their fully clothed if she insulted him.  
  
"Don't test me Granger, just give me a good spell and I'll leave you alone, although if the reason you don't want to tell me is because you don't want me to leave I'd be happy to stick around a bit longer, after you've helped me" he added with a sly smile.  
  
How can he still be so arrogant, she thought, he's been humiliated in the worst way imaginable and he still thinks he's a God!  
  
"Look, Draco, I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this but I don't know how to fix your little problem, I think you should just try and ride it out..."  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"I know that's not what you want to hear but..." she broke off, what was he smiling at? She followed the direction of his eyes to her chest and flushed a deep red when she realised that the bubbles in her bath had already started to disappear, revealing her left nipple. She quickly covered her breasts with her hands and sunk deeper under into the water "Fine!" she yelled "I'll give you a spell, but you will have to give me my towel first because I don't know any off-hand I'll look them up"  
  
She looked angry but Draco didn't really care, he had gotten more than he bargained for. He he.  
  
"Oh no you don't" he replied smirking slightly still. "You tell me the book you need and I'll get it for you, can't have you pulling my leg now can we?"  
  
Shit! What was she going to do now. She knew there was no such spell but how could she tell him that now? Shit, shit, shit!  
  
"I've got it"  
  
"Sorry Granger, I don't follow. Got what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" she rushed, she had the perfect idea, an illusion charm should do the trick. Make him believe his assets are bigger than they actually are, and if she could find one that lasted about 5 days then that would be perfect. "Just bring me 'Advanced witches guide to charms' and I'll find the spell you need"  
  
"Excellent, is it in your room?"  
  
"Yes but your not going in there, summon it to you or something, I don't want you going through my stuff"  
  
"Oh women" he rolled his eyes "Accio advanced witches guide to charms" He raised his wand and within seconds a huge thud sounded against the door to Hermiones room. "Oops!" He walked over to the door opening it slowly outwards pushing the book further away from him. Then he reached around the door and pulled it into the bathroom.  
  
"Here" he said handing the book to her "Now be quick, I'm in a hurry"  
  
She glared at him, arrogant bastard, but didn't dwell on it for to long, the quicker she cast this spell the quicker she could get out of this ridiculous predicament. Flicking through the book she found the page she wanted it read:  
  
The illusion charm  
  
A spell to bring about dreams, fears and abolitions of the truth.  
Will last usually for about 24 hours and makes the person receiving the  
charm extremely gullible to the charmers wishes However, misuse of this particular charm can bring about disastrous events  
so think carefully about what you are doing.  
  
Excellent, Hermione thought, I can even control Malfoy in a way, make him believe whatever I want him to believe. This is going to be good.  
  
"Right, I think I have it, just... stand still, ok?"  
  
"Umm... Granger... be careful with my... you know, I don't want it hurt or anything"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I will, but I'll need a wand, can I use yours then?"  
  
"What, no way"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Fine" he handed her his wand but did not feel good about it, this could be so dangerous and his manhood was involved. But it had to be done.  
  
The new wood felt odd in her hand but she still felt confident enough to do the charm, in fact she was kind of looking forward to having complete control over Draco, plans were already formulating in her mind. She waved the wand like the book told her and concentrated hard on making Malfoy believe he was well-endowed. After a few seconds Hermione began to feel a tingling sensation in her arm, the spell was working. She heard Malfoy inhale deeply and waited for him to exhale, signalling the end of the spell  
  
"ahhhh" That was it. She pointed the wand away from him and stared at his face. He looked confused for a second then realisation hit and he spoke  
  
"Is that it, has it worked?"  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to have a look" she replied praying to God that it had worked and he would give her the towel back and let her out of the tub.  
  
He pulled the top of his pants away from his body and peered down them. Hermione held her breath. A smile spread across his lips  
  
"I knew you could help" he yelled looking up at Hermione with glee "Thank Merlin, I didn't fancy getting changed for quidditch tomorrow like that! Here..." He threw the towel at her and collected his wand from her grip while she covered herself and stepped out of the bath  
  
"Yeah well, just as long as we can keep this little visit a secret ok. I don't fancy the stick I would get for taking a bath with you in the room"  
  
"Oh come on, people are expecting us to be doing worse. We are supposed to be going out remember?"  
  
"I don't care, you don't tell anyone understand? Or I will tell them why you were here!"  
  
"fine, whatever. By the way were supposed to be meeting some people later tonight, Dumbledores orders. He thinks we haven't been putting on a good enough show so far, so be ready for about 6ish ok?"  
  
"Fine, just... get out will you!"  
  
With that he curtsied, jokingly, and left the room, looking a lot happier than when he entered, leaving Hermione to get dressed while continually wondering what tonight's meeting would entail. Please God don't let this mean that I have to appear more in love with Draco, she thought bitterly, I think I'm gonna hurl as it is! 

End

Funguss: Did you like Hermiones quick thinking there then? lol Do you think it will all go to plan though? he he

Chillkat: Im glad you liked the story I thought the comedy was a bit off topic but totally necessary lol

Kate/ScarletFaerie: Thanks for the enthusiasm and I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've had a lot going on in school. Hope u understand

Nua: Well heres another chapter 4 ya hope you enjoyed this too.

Please keep reviewing even if you hate it then I can try and make it better

I also love suggestions and if I add it to my story I will make sure I credit you for it. Thanks!


	8. Payback

Disclaimer: Alas I still do not own Harry Potter but I'm working on it. If anyone could give me a kick start I would be grateful, especially if I could get my hands on Draco Malfoy, damn would I love u forever!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The meeting began at around 6:30 in Dumbledores office with both students, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Dumbledore present. The actual meeting did not come as much of a surprise to either pupil when they were repeatedly asked to work harder and put more effort into being a couple and Hermione was asked, specifically, not to remain hidden for days on end again. However, the events after the meeting were a different thing altogether when each student was asked to leave with their head of house for another, shorter, meeting. Hermione and Draco looked at each other questioningly for a brief second before they were led off down different corridors by their teachers.  
  
Hermione followed Professor McGonagall up a flight of stairs and along a few corridors until they finally reached her office and she was asked to sit down in a chair near the desk. She sat down and watched as the Professor walked around her table and seat herself in the comfy chair at the other side.  
  
"Well" began professor McGonagall "I will get straight to the point, there is no need to drag this out any longer than is necessary. It seems that Mister Malfoy has not been entirely honest with either you or the majority of our staff" Her nostrils flared as she, unknown to Hermione, thought angrily about Professor Snapes involvement in this. "And it appears that his intentions about this whole charade were not exactly to the best of tastes"  
  
She looked at Hermione but she just stared back still not completely understanding the situation.  
  
"Professor Snape paid him to agree to Dumbledores terms about going out with you" she blurted quickly, then stared at the girl in front of her. She knew this wasn't a nice thing to hear, even if she didn't like the boy.  
  
Hermione just stared at the ground, she felt her cheeks flush when she heard the news and embarrassment flooded her.  
  
"It seems that when Professor Snape could not coax him with words he resorted to bribery and, unwisely, Mister Malfoy accepted. I am sorry Hermione"  
  
"No" Hermione spoke "It doesn't really matter to me" she attempted a smile "I mean it's not like I thought he accepted out of the kindness of his heart..." or had she? "...and I certainly didn't believe he had genuine feelings for me..." well maybe a little! "...so why should I care, afterall I only accepted because I really wanted to help the school. So, in a way, you could say that we both had our price, his just seems to be a little more expensive than mine" She finished.  
  
"Yes, well, I don't mean to be insensitive but I really have quite a lot to do this afternoon for my lessons tomorrow"  
  
"Oh yes" Hermione jumped out of her seat as though it had burned her and made her way to the door. "Sorry, I'll go back to my room now. And I'll see you in lesson tomorrow.  
  
McGonagall nodded and Hermione smiled at her before exiting the office and making her way back to her commonroom. She was so angry with Malfoy she thought she was going to explode but she wasn't known as the brainiest witch in school for no reason and a plan soon hit her. The illusion charm! - makes the person receiving the charm extremely gullible to the charmers wishes - well Draco was going to know gullible by the time she was finished with him.  
  
Hermione sat on the red satin couch for about twenty minutes before Draco finally appeared from his meeting with Snape and he entered on tiptoe obviously hoping she had gone to bed and he could avoid her wrath for tonight.  
  
He was sadly disappointed, therefore, when he noticed her sat on the sofa, staring at him.  
  
"Ok Granger I'm guessing McGonagall told you then? Well look just so you know I..." but she cut him off. "Oh Draco don't worry about it" she smiled sweetly at him "I'm not angry about it. I knew you must have had some sort of deal going. Why else would you have agreed?"  
  
Is she joking? Why isn't she ripping my balls off right now? Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Right...well...ok then. I'm going to bed" Eager to get out of this weird situation he started to head towards his room hands in pockets and head down.  
  
She rushed out of her seat to meet him before he reached his door.  
  
Shit! This is it then. She's gonna hex me something rotten!  
  
She pecked him on the cheek. "I can't wait for tomorrow" she squealed  
  
"W...Why what's tomorrow?" he asked mid-confusion from her sudden burst of affection.  
  
"Ha ha Very funny" she giggled sarcastically "I can't wait for that poem you said you would write for me then recite to the WHOLE dinner hall. It's such a good idea and will really help with our little mission" she giggled again then turned around and walked towards her bedroom hoping that the spell had worked properly and he would believe what she had said.  
  
Draco stood there for a minute trying to work out what had been said.  
  
Shit!!!  
  
How could he forget something like that and after he had promised her as well. God damn. Now he was going to have to stay up all night writing this poem for her. She better appreciate it. (A/N: I'm sure she will. He he)  
  
Hermione slept well that night, slightly excited about the next day. Draco, however, did not. He didn't manage to get some sleep until about 3am and even then he had not finished her poem.  
  
She showered for a good twenty minutes when she awoke and ran some straightening mousse through her hair before blow-drying it straight. She made-up her face and brushed her teeth then sat and waited for Draco to awake.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she heard his alarm go off and then heard a loud thud. Well, she thought, someone's been up all night!  
  
"Brrrring!" Draco's alarm went off at 8 the next morning and he fell of the chair he had slept in all night. After peeling away the paper that stuck to his face via his drool he changed and grabbed at all his attempts at a poem before charging full speed through the door to the living room.  
  
"You ready" asked a smirking Hermione.  
  
"yeah, just err... yeah"  
  
"well come on then. We can't be late or some people might miss your performance" and with that she grabbed his hand and lead him out through the statue while he frantically tried to sort out his notes with only one hand and his mouth. 


	9. Boring chappie Gets better next tho!

Ok enough dwelling over my hacked account, I've changed my penname now and we will all just have to forget that little episode ever happened... And I'm soooo sorry that this chapter took so long but I've been really busy and I did warn you. Anyway the rest should pick up a bit now that my exams are over so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing yet!...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco didn't know what to do, on one hand he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the entire school like this, but on the other hand he had made a promise to Hermione to read her a poem. Why had he promised her that? Come to mention it when had he promised her that? He couldn't remember but he knew she wouldn't be lying to him about it... not Hermione Granger!  
  
So now here he was being dragged to his doom...  
  
"Oh this is excellent" cried Hermione pulling Draco out of his thoughts "I hoped she would see this!"  
  
Draco looked ahead and saw what she was talking about, Pansy was heading towards the Great Hall her nose as high in the air as ever, ignorant bitch.  
  
As they entered the Hall Hermione began to pull him towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What are you doing? That isn't my table"  
  
She turned and pouted at him "But you always sit with me at my table" she replied looking up into his grey eyes, it's such a shame, she thought, I'm gonna kill that glow in those eyes.  
  
"Oh right" he replied "Sorry, I uh... forgot I guess" Man he was getting forgetful lately he'd have to pick up a bit.  
  
"That's alright" she smiled sweetly and turned around heading for the Gryffindor table once more, Draco in tow. "Hiya Ginny" she chirped plopping herself next to the redhead and letting go of Draco's hand to reach for some toast. "Err... hi Hermione, so where have you been these past few days? Feels like I havn't seen you in ages" "Sit down Draco" she ordered as the blonde teetered around the table, unsure what to do, then she turned back to her friend to chat.  
  
Draco settled himself next to Hermione and started rummaging through his notes from the night before and he was still trying to sort out what he was going to say when Hermione's voice filled the hall and everyone fell silent... "Umm... hi, er I don't mean to disturb you but er my beloved Draco has something he wants to share with you all" Her eyes flashed in Pansy's direction and she smiled an evil, slytherin like, smile.  
  
Draco's stomach hit the floor.  
  
The entire room was silent now and Draco rose, slowly from his seat looking, nervously around him. He saw Pansy, out of the corner of his eye, shuffle in her seat and cross her arms defiantly.  
  
"Umm..." his voice was almost a whisper "I just have something to say to Hermione that I think you all should hear" he rummaged through some of the papers in his hands and began.  
  
"Roses are red  
Hinkypunks are blue  
Sugar-quills are bitter  
In comparison to you"  
  
Everyone around him began to giggle, Pansy nearly wet herself and Hermione's eyes flashed with anger, was this the best he could do?  
  
"There once was a girl called Hermione  
Whose ears were perfectly tiny  
I never will see  
How she could pick me  
When so many long for her hiney"  
  
Ron was clutching his sides at the other end of the table whilst Harry was trying his hardest to look interested in his bacon and eggs, however, Hermione did not hide her embarrassment. Her face flushed bright red while her mind tried to frantically excuse Draco.  
  
You did only give him a few hours to think of something, she reminded herself, what did you expect he's not bloody Shakespeare.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY" Hermione leapt out of her seat in complete anger knocking her, still empty, plate onto the floor "You will not subject our fellow classmates to anymore of this nonsense" and with that she stormed out of the great hall the laughter of the rest of the students following her until she reached the grounds.  
  
Back in the great hall, however, Draco was not ready to give up without a fight. Abandoning his notes, he marched up to the professors table and waited for the laughter to die down.  
  
"Well" he began "Thank you all so much for being entirely selfless during my reading and remaining silent so that I could finish and not embarrass myself or my girlfriend anymore than need-be." He paused and looked around the room, a few people actually looked a bit embarrassed by their behaviour, well that was a start. "And I would especially like to invite all of you who remained silent to a party that will be held this Saturday night in the heads dormitories. If you feel that you deserve to be there then please feel welcome"  
  
He went to step down from the professors section when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he spun around to face Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Sir?" he asked knowing fine well that Dumbledore was probably going to object to the party he had just mentioned.  
  
"Well done" with a smile was his reply.  
  
Hermione sat on the cold ground outside fuming at Malfoy's poor excuse for a poem when she heard a noise behind her.  
  
"Oh crap"  
  
A group of students were heading out of the castle on their way to their herbology and care of magical creatures lessons meaning Hermione was already late for her first class. Potions.  
  
Shit! Was she gonna be in trouble. She collected her things together and raced for the dungeons full speed bumping into a few lost students on her way. Bloody first years, she thought.  
  
She reached her lesson and prised open the door to see a very angry looking Professor Snape who, after yelling at her for five minutes about punctuality, took fifty points from Gryffindor, he was obviously still pissed that he had gotten into trouble.  
  
Without looking in Draco's direction she headed for the back of the class where Harry, Ron and her always sat and she began to prepare the potion that was on the board. Two minutes into it and she had already cocked up but luckily she had a friend to help her.  
  
"Ermm... The potion has to be stirred anti-clockwise not clockwise, the board must have gotten smudged" She looked up into Ron's smiling face and grinned so much she thought her face would shatter  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot Ron"  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
"So... were friends again then?" she asked hopefully  
  
"Well...yeah, afterall you can't help who you fall for can you?"  
  
"I guess not" she resisted the temptation to hug Ron there and then, she knew those type of things always embarrassed him, and she didn't want anymore rumours flying around the school. Just then another friendly face came into view.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yeah look, I'm sorry to Hermione. I mean, afterall, it's up to you who you go out with and as your friends we should stick by you no matter what, so friends?"  
  
"Of course!" She felt the happiest she had in a long time, and what with Draco's spell she felt that the rest of this year was going to be one of her best yet.  
  
"So" said Ron "we invited to this party this Saturday then?"  
  
"What?" and Hermione, Ron, and Harry giggled as the after-events of the poetry reading were relived for her to enjoy.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Had to end this chapter on a happy note, so hope you liked it the next one will be the party so keep looking for it it's gonna be good! He he.  
  
Gondorian Swordsmaiden: Hey thanks a lot, and about that beta reading thing well I don't completely know what one is you know like what you do and stuff but sure I would love all the help I can get. Just fill me in on the basics if you still want to ok?...  
  
ShadowObscurity: Thanks! I quite like writing funny stuff now that I've tried it, my next fanfic might be a comedy what do you think? Lol  
  
Also thank you to:  
  
Nua, Funguss, PinkPanther11, spike the Dragon, tbaby, Faith trust and  
pixie D, Kiran, Haven Bloodcrow, Sam, tuffbabe, crystal-lies, Hannah,  
Laura.  
  
With a special thank to PinkPanther11 and Haven Bloodcrow for the help with  
my account. Love you all! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione wasn't entirely sure how she was going to perform the illusion charm again without Malfoy noticing and spent half of her afternoon skulking round corridors attempting to catch him from behind but to no avail, every time she managed to find him he would notice her, which brought her to the conclusion that she probably wouldn't make a very good secret spy.

She had to wait until they were back in their common room before she could get a good shot at him while he was attempting to light the fire to warm the room for the party.

She felt that same tingling in her arm and noticed Malfoy twitch slightly indicating that the spell must have taken effect, 'excellent, this party will be extra interesting now' she thought smirking.

Therefore she was extremely surprised to hear a familiar scream come from the bathroom half an hour later while they were both getting ready.

"What the fuck?! Arghhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!… Granger!!"

"What?!" she asked opening the bathroom door, genuinely confused

"You messed up that's what! Your stupid spell, it's worn off or something… I've shrunk again!" he almost cried at her whilst holding his pants in his hand and standing in his not so bulging underwear.

'Oh crap' she thought, 'I must have messed up the spell the second time around'

"One minute" she mumbled and entered her room again.

"Wha…" he stepped forwards but she had shut the door in his face and began rummaging in her bag.

She flicked a few pages and then found it…

The illusion charm

A spell to bring about dreams, fears and abolitions of the truth.Will last usually for about 24 hours and makes the person receiving thecharm extremely gullible to the charmers wishes However, misuse of this particular charm can bring about disastrous events so think carefully about what you are doing.

-and printed at the bottom of the page…-

Cannot be cast upon the same person until a minimum of 48 hours has passed.

Fuck!

She had really messed up now, he was going to actually kill her… that probably wouldn't help their boyfriend/girlfriend ruse huh…?

She opened the door again "look Malfoy, calm down, I know what's happened, everything's ok"

"Everything is FAR from O fucking K!" he yelled spitting a little.

Gosh he was mad.

"Listen to me" she soothed while pushing him steadily backwards into his own room where he could sit on his bed, he let her lead him, obviously in some kind of shock, poor thing...

"The effects of the sweets will wear off in 4 more days, I just cast a temporary fix for 24 hours to help you out, it was the best I could do, there is no other solution!"

"Well cast it again woman! I need my full self back!"

"I tried… apparently the spell cant be cast on the same person without a 48 hour break in between… it has some other err… odd effects to take into consideration"

"What sort of effects?!"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, just the sort that make you want to write poetry" she suppressed a giggle, but he couldn't miss the smirk on her face, and he began to understand that he had never promised to write her a poem, she had tricked him.

"You bitch" he moaned dropping his head into his hands, he had no fight left in him after soaking up all this new information.

"But look" she added cheerfully, trying to lift his spirits "it doesn't mean anything, we'll give it 48 hours then I'll cast the spell again, and before you know it the 5 days will be up anyway and you'll be fixed permanently"

He nodded his head, at least she assumed he did, it was still rested in his hands. And she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Just forget about it for tonight and have fun at the party, there's no point being miserable at a party after all!" and with that she sauntered out of the room and continued getting ready for what she hoped would be a fabulous night.

Well it appeared that quite a lot of people from the great hall had felt bad about their 'behaviour' earlier, either that or they just wanted an excuse to party, the latter probably made more sense. But, either way, Hermione was glad.

Her common room was full of people all laughing, drinking and having a good time and she was stood with her two best friends by her side giggling her head off at a joke Harry had just told her.

Draco, however, was in a bit of a sorry state. He had decided that the best way to get over his dilemma was to get absolutely blind drunk and was now sat in a corner, clutching an empty glass… he had spilled the remainder down himself making it look unattractively like he had wet himself.

Hermione noticed him out of the corner of her eye and decided it was time to take pity on him and help him to bed before he embarrassed himself further, he had already told Pansy to fuck off and mumbled something about her being shit in bed which had made her cry, much to Hermione's delight, but now it seemed he would be incapable of much more than vomiting.

She excused herself from Harry and Ron and walked over to the lump in the corner.

"Come on, you need to go to bed" she said, holding out her hand to help him up.

His glazed eyes searched her face for a second before he realised who she was and he gingerly grabbed hold and attempted to pull himself up.

"Whoa!" They both screamed as Draco almost pulled Hermione to the ground, she managed to stabilise them both by wrapping her arm around his waist and holding a little of his weight.

"You nutter, why did you have to get so drunk, your gonna miss out on all the fun"

"yoo look verrry pretty" he stammered back.

She giggled "yeah well, thanks, but your not looking so well if I'm honest" she was smiling at him but he was looking across the room. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Ron look at Draco, shake his head then turn away.

"Whas ee looking at?!" Draco almost fell over again from the effects of his outburst but Hermione managed to control him.

"Nothing, he's just having a conversation with Parvati look" but she was hardly convincing and Draco struggled to free himself from her grasp.

"Geroff me! Im gonna go short im out! Lookin at me like that… mud blood scum…" his words drifted as he fought hermiones hand off his arm and started towards the weasly stood feet in front of him.

"Oi you" He pointed an extremely unsteady finger an Ron and attempted to poke him in the nose when he turned around to look but missed and got his eye instead.

"Oww! You twat!" Ron yelled flinging his hands up to cover his sore eye. "What are you playing at?!" and with that he pushed Draco in the chest causing him to fall backwards straight into Hermione.

"Ooof!" they landed with a clatter on the carpeted floor, Hermione crushed below Draco's dead weight, he almost looked as if he had fallen asleep, the drunken fool, she thought.

"Shit, sorry Hermione" Ron rushed over, pushed the slimy slytherin sideways off his friend and helped her up.

She brushed herself off "no worries, nothings broken, I'm fine" she smiled at Ron "I really have to get him to bed now though, look at the state of him!" she laughed loudly as she looked upon Draco slumped face first on the floor, drooling ever so slightly.

"Yeah I'll give you a hand" and with that they heaved him together into his room and laid him on the bed. Hermione even managed not to laugh when Ron came out a few minutes later, after undressing Malfoy and putting him under the covers, and informed her that, even though he had been wearing boxers it was obvious Malfoy had a small package, and that he had known that must be the case all along, the rumours he had heard from those slytherin girls couldn't possible be true!


End file.
